Beauty and the Prussian
by skittleAcullen
Summary: Alfred and matthew  are in france looking for matthew's adoptive father francis. when alfred gets lost its up to matthew to go and find him but why is this creepy albino calling himself prussia? T for language
1. Chapter 1

**this idea was brought to my attetion by the little voice that talks to me. i was waching beauty and the beast for the first time in like 5 years and the first song made me realize that it took place in france. so let me know if u all lik eit enjoy~**

**ukraine- i can has a disclamier?**

**me- ja u can**

**ukraine- she owns nothing =3 **

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams was a 18-year-old boy visiting a small (some used the word quaint) little French village. This morning he was a normal teenager buying a book at the store and getting hit on by the neighbor hood Russian. Now he was standing in front of a giant black castle covered in snow with his horse Philippe.<p>

"Are you sure this is where my brother went?" He asked the horse, he neighed and shook his head

"If your sure" he said and walked timidly to the gate and pushed it open

"Could use some oil," he said as he squeezed threw the small crack he made. He walked up to the door fiddling with the strings on his maple leaf zip up hoodie. Matthew had come to France with his brother to look for his adoptive father who had been missing for two months. His brother Alfred left earlier to go look for Francis on his own and got lost.

"If the damn American would learn to read a map," he grumbled as he walked up to the door. _Should I knock? _ He thought he reached out and pushed the door lightly and it creaked open_ once again _he thought _oil _he pushed it open the rest of the way and took a hesitant step inside

"He-hello?" He said almost a whisper

"Come on Angleterre you know you love me" he heard a French voice say

"Damn it you frog!" A brash British voice said there was a glow in the hallway and two bodies could be scene

"I know that voice" Matthew whispered and ran to the voices "papa?" He said a little louder there were silence then footsteps

"Matthew?"

"Papa!" Matthew yelled running down the hallway

"Matthew!" He yelled running to embrace his son "oh ma petite Matthieu!" He said pulling his son closer into his arms "hush, hush now don't cry" he said pulling back to look at his face

"Papa! Where have you been?" Matthew said wiping the tears from his eyes "you've been gone for two months!" He said "and you!" He said breaking away from France to look at the British man with a look of anger and relief oh his face "your been gone for 6 months Arthur! "

"No no no!" He said walking up to Matthew " England! Call me England here!"

Canada shook his head shocked at his past caretaker's abruptness.

"Good, good" he sighed and pulled Matthew into a quick hug "now you must leave!" He said pushing Matthew towards the door

"Bu-but im hear for Alfred!" He said causing art... England to curse

"Alfred's here?" He said

France sighed "Where you both here looking for me?" He asked sadly

"Oi" Matthew said softy

"You" Francis bit his lip "you have to go before he see's you!" He said helping England push him out the door

"Non!" He yelled "im not leaving without my brother!"

"Mattie?" A voice yelled

"Al?" Matthew yelled spinning and running toward the voice.

"Matthew!" He yelled again

"Alfred!" He yelled bursting into a room to see his brother in the middle of the room. Matthew ran to his brother and gave him a tight embrace "oh Alfred!" He said

"No" he heard a voice say Canada turned around to see a medium height gangly man with white hair and red eyes

"His name is America" he said with a small smile "and who would you be?" The man asked "and why are you trespassing in my house?"

"My name is Matthew," he said standing up fire in his eyes" and I have came for my brother and my papa's and anyone else you have locked away here"

"You said papa's" England said from the door and Matthew turned red

"Ou-oui I said papa's"

"Aww Angleterre I told you he doesn't hate you!" France said

"I hate to interrupt but you must be going now" the albino man said

"Non" Matthew said, "Why should I listen to you! Who are you?" He asked

"I am Gilbert beildersmit or Prussia" he said "and it is time for you to be leaving" he smiled "or you stay here and join my awesome family"

"Non" he said again "im not leaving everyone here! And im not staying, In fact in going to get the police" gilberts eyes darkened and Matthew made a B line for the door

"Stop him!" He heard Prussia yell but Matthew was already out the door jumping onto his horse ridding back to town. "Stop!" He heard again "its dangerous out there!" He looked back to see the strange Prussia man running towards him.

"Hurry up Philippe!" He said not having a goal just running away from the man who had all his friends locked away. Somewhere in the distance a gun shot went off Matthew looked back and fell off his horse.

"Ow! Damn it. Philippe!" He yelled but his horse kept running. "So now im wet and alone in a cold tundra being chased by a crazy Prussian with my family locked away"

"That's about right," an Italian voice said off to the side. Matthew looked up and saw a familiar face

"Feliciano?" He asked

He put his finger to his mouth in a shushing motion and winked "Italy"

Matthew's eyes widened "so that means you've been captured by that crazy guy who calls him self Prussia?"

"Well I don't know if you would say captured..." Italy mused putting his gun (that had not been noticed before) to his lips

"Does that mean im crazy?" A voice asked Matthew turned around to see Prussia standing behind him holding a gun and smiling.

"As a matter of fact, it does" Italy said smiling

"Come on Matthew" Prussia said "its dangerous out here"

"I bet it's dangerous at your place two!" He yelled and tried to get up and run but there was a sharp pain in his foot

"Mattie!" Italy yelled, "Did you hurt your foot?"

"Uggg I think so" he mumbled

"It cant be helped" Prussia said picking Matthew up

"Put me down you crazy bastard!" He yelled trying to struggle out of his gasp

"And how would you walk" Prussia snapped looking down at Matthew who was suddenly silent "shut up stay still and let the awesome me carry you!" Canada stayed silent and did, as he was told, slightly afraid of the Prussia's newfound temper. He looked back at fei…Italy who just looked the other way; they walked back to the house in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah i know its a little confusing but if i continue it everything will be explained later. in all honesty at first it was beauty and the russian but my friends convinced me to make it beauty and the prussian. so did you like it? favorite it or review or whatever floats your boat<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia paced up and down his study

"You messed up bro," a blond man said looking up from his book

"Shut up west," he said the blond sighed

"The boy...Matthew you scared him right?"

"I think so, why else would he refuse lunch with the awesome me?"

"Maybe because his ankle's sprained and he can barely walk" Italy said walking into the room. He removed the book from the blond man's hands and replaced it with himself.

"Germany your brother is scary," he mumbled kissing him lightly on the cheek

"I am not!" Prussia yelled stomping his foot turning so Italy and Germany could see his fright full expression. Both were silent and Prussia continued to pace his anger growing as he walked, the silence infuriating him more.

"Damn it!" He yelled bursting out of his room jumping over the banister to run up the step and bang on Matthews door

"Open up damn it!" He yelled and was met with silence.

"I know you're in there open the damn door!" He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Romano and Italy standing there, dual looks of disbelief on their faces. Prussia took a few deep breaths and counted to ten backwards

"Much better" Romano said "he's not gonna eat with you, you know"

"And you know this how?" Prussia asked raising an eyebrow

"Cause you're a douche bag!" Matthew yelled from the room causing the Italians faces to break out in dual grins Italy even chuckled

"He hit the nail on the head there," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets

"Well then what should I do?" Prussia asked

"Letting him go would be a good idea but since we cant do that you could try being nice"

" I don't have to be nice, im awesome," he said

Matthews snicker could be heard through the door followed by a quite "bull shit"

"I cant lie he's growing on me" Romano said Prussia sighed

"Whatever listen Matthew if you don't want to starve to death you'd better eat with me"

" I was trying to lose weight anyway," he said nonchalantly

"What?" Prussia said looking at the door incredulously

"My ass is getting huge!" Matthew stated, "a few days of fasting should help that" Prussia's eye twitched and he turned and walked past the giggling Italies

"Im so glad this is to your amusement" he mumbled dryly as he walked down the stairs

"Later fratello" Italy said after a minute, turning and walking down the hall way

Romano nodded and knocked of Matthews door.

"He's gone Matthew, its Romano I wanna talk to you" the door opened a few minutes later to show Matthew in his same maple leaf sweater and skinny jeans he ankle was raped in gauze and he had a grin on his face

"What's up Romano?" he said leaning on the door to keep himself stable

"Nothing just wanted to talk to you about some things" Matthew nodded and jumped back to the bed

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Matthew said from his spot on the bed Romano nodded as he closed the door

"How come you have a regular name?" He asked

"Cosa?" Romano asked, "Oh sorry I mean, what do you mean?"

"Well I've met England, France, italy, Germany, Poland, Switzerland, and you Romano. Your the only one with a name"

Romano's eyes darkened slightly "my name here is actually south italy but everyone calls me Romano it means of Rome which is probably some cruel joke" he said

Matthew tilted his head to the side "I don't understand"

"What do you know about Italy's history?"

"Umm I know about ancient Rome and how it fell and Italy was then broken into two halves though most prefer Italy. I personally think it's unfair," Matthew said looking Romano in the eyes "if he's Italy shouldn't people call you italy two? Cause technical he's north Italy so he should have another name. Either you both should be called Italy or neither of you should" he finished

"You are amazing" Romano said looking at him with soft eyes "I don't really mind anymore" Romano walked over to the bed and gave Matthew a tight hug, which he quickly returned

_**Your goin to be very good for this place**_ Romano thought as he let go of Matthew and sat next to him

"Prussia isn't that bad you know, he's actually pretty chill at times" he said

Matthew scowled "I highly doubt that, I mean he has all you guys here captive!"

"Not captive per say..." Romano mused putting his finger on his bottom lip "But he will seriously starve you"

"And I seriously wanna lose weight in my ass"

"Your ass is perfect" Romano said rolling his eyes

"Whatever" Canada pushed his in a playful fashion

"Are we in here bonding?" A voice asked from the door they both looked up to see Alfred and England at the door

"Alfred!" Matthew said happily

"America" England corrected causing Matthew to frown

"Now don't pout lad," England said

"Yeah Mattie im so awesome I get to rep-" he was cut off when England punched him in the arm

"Shut up"

"Hey England" Canada said "I know I haven't scene you in a while, 2 years actually but you still look the same"

"Is that so?" England said looking over at America "forget about that for now, im going to fix your ankle" he said walking over to Matthew and sitting on the floor and put his hands on Matthews ankle.

"Juntistus" he said softly and Matthews's ankle started to glow

"Ohhh magic!" America squealed as England pulled his hands away from his ankle and stood up pulling Matthew off the bed

"No! England ow! ... Wait no ow" Matthew put his foot on the floor. He stomped down and started to jump slightly

"You fixed me!" He said hugging England.

"My pleasure" England said

"Now scooch we were having a moment before you came here." Romano said with a small smile

"Tch fine" America said grabbing England's hand "No one wanted to talk to you anyway Mattie" he yelled happily jumping on top of him, England and Romano followed and they all wrestled on the bed laughing loudly.

"You have got to be _kidding me!_" A loud scream broke threw the house and a door slammed shut with a loud bang, Prussia came running up the stairs unbelievably fast only to see everyone in a tangle of limbs staring at him with wide eyes.

"You refuse to talk to me yet you let others in your room" Prussia bellowed no one answered him but he expected that

"I can't believe this! I bring you into my house after you threaten to call the cops on me, you refuse to talk to me and I let it slide! Now your having a fucking orgy in my house" he yelled kicking the closest thing near him, a small lamp table "I should throw you out on you broken ankle you little slut" he hissed

Canada's face turned a dark shade of red and he jumped from the bed

"How dare you," he hissed causing Prussia to take a step back

"Yo-you spoke!" He said pointing at him

"Damn right I spoke! I don't you ever" he pushed Prussia out of his bed room "ever! Call me a slut!" He slammed his door in Prussia's surprised face and turned back to his friends, they were looking at him with awe

"What?" Canada asked putting his hands on his hips

"You-you spoke! He was angry and you spoke!"

"Of cores I spoke! He called me a slut!"

"No, no, no you don't understand!" Romano said, "That's impossible you're in this house! No one in this house can talk when Prussia is angry!"

"Why?" Canada asked

"Because this mansion is cursed!" Romano said

"What?"

"Listen okay one day 4 years ago Prussia got into an argument with who he thought was Ms Hungary"

"Who?"

"Elizabeth anyway when Prussia found out that the woman wasn't really Hungary the shit hit the fan they got into a screaming match and Prussia hit her"

Matthew gasped and looked to England and his brother for confirminatuon, they nodded at him soberly

"He apolized about a hundred times but the woman cursed him and ran telling him he would be cursed by his temper until the world came together, Prussia laughed at her never one to believe in curses." Romano stopped lost in his memories

"And?" Canada said wide eye's "what happened next?"

"I was here with my fratello and Germany at the mansion when Prussia came home at about 12:45 drunk off his ass. He got into an argument with his brother they were yelling back and forth, feli was crying at them to stop and I was yelling for them to shut up. When Prussia finally lost his temper and swung on Germany we all suddenly went silent. We all freaked out wondering why Prussia was the only one who could be heard. Prussia calmed down after a few seconds never one to stay angry for long and we were all able to talk again. It took a few more times before we realized the random moments of silence were from Prussia. He remembered what the witch told him and stated to travel the world and get one person from every nation, but still every time he got angry there would be silence. One year after his curse he went to the market place in Austria and saw the same old lady. He went to her gently and begged her to remove the curse. She refused and told him the only way to find the one who could reverse the curse was to bring the world together; once he had the right amount of people the curse breaker would come. He lost him temper and yelled at her he had been collecting for a year and he had still to break his curse. She replied back that he had to collect one person form every nation in the world if he did that then he would eventually find the one who he was looking for. He lashed out and swung at her and she screamed at him in a strange language and disappeared"

"So you all have nation names so he can keep track of where he's been?" Matthew said tilting his head to the side

"That's right this all happened four years ago and were still here silent to his rage"

"Some people say that she did this so he would hear how terrible and vicious he sounded when he was angry," England said sadly

"So your here because why England? And you America" Canada said

"We went to elementary with the kid Mattie, he's a nice guy with a temper problem, he doesn't deserve to be cursed for it"

"He was a mate of mine when he came to England for a week we became close and he trusted me enough to ask me for his help"

"Oh wow it has a heart" Matthew muttered to himself "hey Romano...is this house magical?" He asked

"As a matter of fact it is, first off while your here you don't age or die also every other day England messes up a spell and everyone in the house has to deal with it. Also there are no injuries to people who decide to stay here under Prussian rule"

"Im America im under my own rule" America said winking at his brother who giggled

"Well then I think im gonna go around and meet everyone before I leave and go to the police"

"Matthew if you call the police everyone here came of there own free will," England told him softly

Matthew was silent as he walked to his room door and threw it open. Prussia was sitting on he steps leaning on the banister he jumped up as the door opened and use his hand to cover Matthews mouth

"Listen im sorry for yelling at you, it was rude to call you a slut and I understand if you hate me im so so so sorry and I just had to tell you" Prussia said all this with a blush on his cheek while looking down he removed his hand from Mattie's mouth and looked up slightly after a minute.

"I didn't think you would have much to say" Prussia mumbled as he turned and walked down the stairs. Matthew said nothing to stop him because for the first time he had been rendered speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>man did i ever write! i had this finished for a few days but school finally started. anyway this is all i really had plaanned out the res will be like...borderline copyright with some things...but only a few! i dont do plagerisium! anyway hope you like it there are still a few things that need to be addressed but thats for another chapter. update and let me know about any mistakes this is un beated<strong>


End file.
